endofnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Type of Units There are five types of units in End of Nations. *''Heavy tanks'' *''Light vehicles'' *''Infantry'' *''Air units'' *''Structures'' Rock-Paper-Scissors (RPS) System End of Nations uses a variation of the RPS system. All units gain a damage multiplier against different types of enemy units. Also some units are unable to attack enemy units from particular classes. This creates situations where a particular unit will gain an upper hand against certain enemy units (eg Dreadfire vs Mars ), and also resulting in hard counters (eg Abaddon vs Vulture ). The RPS system is simplified by the use of coloured icons when viewing the units' information in the Armory: *''Grey: 1.0x damage *Yellow: 1.5x damage *Green: 2.0x damage and above *Red: Unable to attack Damage Resistance In addition to health points, some units also have damage resistance which are inherent, provided by nearby structures or Commander Abilities (CA). Damage resistance reduces the damage received when attacked by enemy units or Commander Abilities by a certain percentage. However, some units (eg. Stalkers) and attacks (eg. Orbital Laser Hack) ignore this and deal the full amount of damage, regardless of their target's damage resistance. Damage over time (DoT) attacks also ignore damage resistance. Similarly, some units have 'AoE Resistance, which reduces the damage received from AoE attacks such as artillery fire (eg. Cyclops) or certain Commander Abilities. Shields On top of the base health points, units are also able to gain a shield, which essentially acts as an extra sacrificial pool of health. Shields can be gained through: *Drone Bodyguards (Wraith CA) *Armor of Karna (Spartan CA) *Aegis Shield (Patriot specialization) *Indra MagnoShield (Patriot structure) *Chiron's Shield ability (Patriot unit) *inherently for all Patriot's MK3 units (whose shields slowly regenerates). Also a second Shield can stack on this. On the counterside, shields can be removed by: * Mechanical Collapse (Phantom CA) *Jamming Frequency Projector (Phantom structure) Stealth Stealth is inherent to some units (eg. Vipers ), provided by a nearby Shadowmaker, or gained through Phantom's Vanish specialization . Stealthed units remain hidden from enemy vision unless they are hit (stealth lost for a few seconds on damage), in range of nearby stealth detectors, or break stealth themselves (by moving or entering combat, depending on stealth level). There are three degrees of stealth: *Stealth: Stealth will deactivate if the unit moves or enters combat. *Improved Stealth: Stealth will deactivate if the unit enters combat. *Advanced Stealth: Stealth will not deactivate unless it's detected. Stealth detectors include (NB: stealth detect range is often shorter than vision range): +White Mouse needs to be in stealth to act as a stealth detector. ++Harpies need to be stationary. Points of Interest / Capture Points In each map, there are certain points of interest that are required to complete the objectives or aid the players in doing so. The rate of capture of these points are determined by the offensive capture rate ''against ''defensive capture rate of opposing units and structures nearby. *Designated Zone: An incontestable initial deployment point that repairs nearby units. *Landing Zone: A forward deployment point that repairs nearby units upon capture. *Command Point: Provides Superweapon crates upon capture. *Resource Point: Increases your tactical resource income upon capture. *Victory Point: Capture and hold these points to complete the map's objectives (eg. accumulate certain amount of points). *Factories''': Upgrade for certain advantages in a map (eg. deploy defense turrets, stronger allied waves of units, etc). Category:RPS Category:Stealth Category:RPS Category:Stealth Category:RPS Category:Stealth Category:RPS Category:Stealth